


Riesgos del Oficio

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies), Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de sus más antiguos conocidos era un viejo Megatron que pasaba casi tanto tiempo allí como en su propia casa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riesgos del Oficio

A veces, cuando algún amigo de Andy venía a visitarlo, traía también a sus propios juguetes. De esa forma, Woody y los demás tenían la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente interesante, en cuanto los niños los dejaban solos para ir a tomar la leche o ver televisión.

Uno de sus más antiguos conocidos era un viejo Megatron que pasaba casi tanto tiempo allí como en su propia casa. Ya había pertenecido al hermano mayor de su niño actual, y eso implicaba dos cosas. Por un lado, tenía unos once o doce años, que era un largo tiempo para un juguete; por otro lado, sus articulaciones se quejaban bastante, debido a las muchas batallas perdidas que llevaba a cuestas.

-Es duro ser el villano –solía decir, acostumbrado a representar una y otra vez escenas en las que tenía la misma suerte que su contraparte de ficción. De hecho, tal vez fuera todavía menos afortunado; según los videos que Woody había visto, los Decepticons de la serie casi siempre se escapaban a tiempo.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Buzz después de un duro combate representando al Comando Estelar-. ¿Por qué un poderoso general del espacio exterior necesitaría cavar hasta el centro de la Tierra?

-Estás pensando demasiado –intervino Woody. Era una suerte que su amigo no hubiera conocido a Megatron hasta _después_ de que se le pasaran sus delirios de grandeza, pero cuando lo escuchaba decir cosas como esa, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse cuánto peor podía ser la situación-. No tiene que tener sentido. Es. Un. _Juego_.

-En realidad –dijo Megatron- hay una muy buena razón.

-¿… la hay?

-¡ _Ja_! ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Un verdadero villano jamás se conformaría con menos! No se trata de ser eficiente, es una cuestión de _estilo_. ¡Hay que planear a gran escala! ¡Amenazar la seguridad de todo el planeta! Sólo eso justifica una verdadera risa malvada.

Woody tenía que admitirlo, siempre era un espectáculo verlo entrar en personaje (y la famosa risa malvada le salía idéntica a la de la serie). Aunque su discurso seguramente habría tenido más efecto si no hubiera estado rascándole la panza a Rex al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo. Tiene sentido –dijo Buzz, pensativo-. El estilo es algo muy importante.

-Lo es, sí –asintió Megatron-. Pero en esta línea de trabajo hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Más de una vez me ha tocado tomar el té con Bo Peep.

-Ah, sí. El riesgo de las hermanitas –suspiró Buzz, que estaba empezando a descubrirlo por sí mismo.

-Oh, no me quejo. Es mucho más relajante que todas esas peleas. Ya no estoy en edad para estas cosas… Hace años que no puedo transformarme por completo.

-… vaya. Estoy empezando a pensar que ser un juguete tiene más riesgos de trabajo que ser miembro del Comando Estelar.

-No lo dudes –dijo Woody, dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Pero tiene sus recompensas.

Antes de que pudiera explicar cuáles eran, sin embargo, los soldados regresaron de su expedición hasta la sala.

-¡Noticias del frente, señor! ¡Tenemos un invitado a dormir!

Megatron suspiró con resignación.

-Bueno –dijo-, ahí va mi noche de ajedrez con Prime.


End file.
